


Beauties

by Cupcakesugar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hinted Polyamory, Object Insertion, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Use, Self-Insert, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, is it really foursome when only one is being fucked?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakesugar/pseuds/Cupcakesugar
Summary: Just a random imagine? Fantasy? Thought? Idk, I wanted to write it so I did and I hope you enjoy it. Maybe I should turn it into a full story with chapters and stuff.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Beauties

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add watersports so ig maybe next chapter if anyone wants that.
> 
> Edit2:i just noticed I actually forgot a lot of stuff that i tagged lmfao, I’ll probably add them next time.

Having nothing to do today, you decided to go to the park. But not any park, it takes at least 30 minutes from your house to this park in car and 40 minutes by bus/train. It’s usually crowded with women. Mostly rich women for some reason. You didn’t want to question it because come on, there were no men and no children, only calmness and quietness.

Today, it took almost an hour to arrive because of the crowded roads. You wore a short, red sundress and a pair of white sneakers. Not feeling like wearing a bra, you skipped it, wanting to be free and careless. Big mistake though. The weather wasn’t as hot as you thought it would be in this area, almost freezing cold for what you were wearing. Your nipples stuck out as if to say hi to every passerby and it only made you feel embarrassed because of how light the fabric of the dress was.

Two women walked across the bench you were sitting in, one with a black, long hair and the other a blonde. The black haired woman was wearing a white pantsuit while the other wore a fancy looking dress. Both wearing coats on top. It looked like there were going to somewhere fancy or coming from it. You really didn’t know but you kept staring at them for some reason.

You didn’t know how long you have been staring but the blonde one noticed and looked your way with a smile before turning to the other one and whispering something to her only for both of them to look at you. You noticed their eyes trailing down to your chest before they slowly approached you.

“Hey, are you here alone?” Asked the blonde, taking a seat beside you on the bench, “I’m Lucy, what’s your name?” She introduced herself then glanced up at the black haired woman who stood there without saying anything, “And this is Isabel.”

You glanced between the two, a faint blush appearing on your face as the two kept staring at you, “ I’m [name],” you mumbled quietly, “Isn’t that a bit to revealing for you to come to the park in?” The black haired one, Isabel, asked out of a sudden. 

You bit your lower lip in embarrassment, tugging down on the skirt of your dress as you nodded your head, “I thought it would be a hot day but it wasn’t and I didn’t want to drive all the way home just to change,” you explained and glanced up at her.

Suddenly, you felt something pressing on one of your clothed nipples and gasped, turning to find the blonde pressing her finger on it, “you aren’t even wearing a bra..hm..” she said then tutted in fake disappointment, “everyone who passed by had to witness your nipples sticking like this, huh?” 

Her words only added to the humiliation and you couldn’t even tell her to shut up and leave you alone because it was true, “you like this? A stranger touching you?” She asked and you kept quiet, not confirming her words neither denying them, “Taking that as a yes,” Isabel said and Lucy continued to play with your nipple.

After a few seconds, she moved her hand away before slipping it inside, now touching your sensitive nipples directly and a moan left your parted lips, “I’m barely touching you and you’re moaning? Makes me think you came here like this just for attention.”

“Are you wearing panties?” Isabel asked, “Or are you too much of a slut to not wear even that because you thought it’s going to be ‘hot’?” At the point, you were blushing furiously and couldn’t even form an answer. 

In a second, your dress was flipped up and a hum was heard coming from the black haired woman, “Maybe you aren’t too slutty,” she said to herself then tugged down your panties, all while Lucy continued massaging your breast, “I guess we have to change that.”

You felt your panties being pulled down your legs and only now realized you were wet, very wet, “Look at that, Lu, she’s wet,” Isabel said and Lucy turned her head to look down, “Ooh, our slut is liking this way too much,” Lucy said then moved her free hand to run her finger up your slit to collect the juices before lifting her finger to your mouth, “open up, Kitty, it’s time to clean,” and you did, opening your mouth to welcome her finger in.

A yelp left your throat when you felt a sharp pain on your pussy and looked down to see Isabel’s hand about to slap your core, again. The wetness only adding to the pain as she kept spanking your pussy, “Such a slut,” Lucy murmured beside your ear, listening to the moans leaving your mouth, “do you like being spanked?” She asked and you quickly nodded, not hiding it anymore. Your eyes squeezed shut as she tugged on your nipple, “looks like we have an audience,” she whispered, causing your eyes to open wide.

A few other women were now standing around the bench staring, watching, the three of you. Some of them whispered among each other while the other gave you a disapproving look as if to add to your embarrassment, “okay, it’s time for this to go,” You heard Isabel say before Lucy moved her hand to pull your dress up and off your body, leaving you completely naked and vulnerable to the audience and to the both of them. 

You heard one of the ladies calling you a slut and a few other voices agreeing with her. You know they were right so you didn’t say a thing, only opened your legs as if to prove their point by showing off your dripping, slutty cunt, “what a dirty slut,” the same woman as before said, “you should be taught a lesson,” she continued and gave you a disappointed look.

She was beautiful, stunning in every way, just like the two women who were about to fuck you ruthless in public, “Well, well, if it isn’t Celestia,” you heard Lucy say then lean to peck your cheek before turning to the other woman, “Do you like the slut we found?” The strawberry blonde shrugged her shoulders to Lucy and smirked, “Maybe,” she replied, “I like her cunt, looks good and tight, I can’t judge it until I taste it though,” she said and stepped forward.

They know each other so why wouldn’t they share? And why would you say no to being fucked by three sexy women? Exactly.

Unlike the other two, this one seemed as if she was working out—or about to work out because she looked and smelled clean and very nice. The most fruity scent you have ever smelled and it was beautiful— almost delicious, “Hey, Isa,” she greeted the black haired woman and leaned in to peck her cheek before looking down at you then hummed, “you look cute for a slut, what a shame,” she said then slapped your inner thigh before pinching it.

In turn, Isabel went back to slapping your pussy but this time, she decided to squeeze your vulva before slipping her fingers under your labia, “very wet and horny,” she tutted and shook her head, is it because they are watching?” She asked and moved to the side so everyone can see. A few of them were filming and you were pretty sure the camera was mostly set on you and not the ladies using you. You weren’t sure if you can get any wetter but just by the thought of them getting off to this later while watching your video made you get more horny and turned on and you wanted to be extra slutty to make sure they have the best orgasm today because of you and your companions. Maybe they are right about you being a slut and a whore after all.

“Get on your knees on the bench and face the other side then bend over,”Isabel ordered and you quickly obeyed, wasting no time to ask questions or mumble an okay, “good girl, [name], you’re so cute,” Lucy said, fingers moving up and down your back gently and soothingly. You felt two hands parting your legs and one squeezing your butt cheek, “Your butt looks like it needs a good, rough spanking, huh?” Celestia said before delivering a soft slap to your butt, only for you to gasp, “cute,” she mumbled and you heard, what you assumed was Isabel, chuckling softly next to her.

The murmurs coming from the crowd hasn’t quieted down once but you failed to catch anything while focusing on the three women around you. 

A hand began to rub your pussy up and down gently, spreading your wetness more, “smells pretty good,” murmured Celestia and the rubbing stopped for a second, “and tastes much better than it smells,” she let out a soft moan and slipped her fingers between your labia to press against your entrance as if to tease you to see if you really want this, “not fair, you guys are having all the fun,” Lucy said with a huff then raised her eyebrows, “I have an idea,” she said and everything stopped. The hand between your legs moving away and everyone turned to look at Lucy.

She said nothing. Only moving your dress to lay it on her lap, “I don’t want to ruin my dress, sorry, cutie,” she said to you and shrugged her shoulders. You glanced at your dress laying on her lap then looked at her face in confusion before feeling her hands moving to your hips to position you above her. So now you were straddling her lap while bending over, face too close to hers and you can smell the faint scent of her lip balm and only now did you realize her lips were naturally this beautiful color, “I can see you two rolling your eyes,” she said with a smile then looked at you, “hey, cutie,” she giggled and you blushed, fascinated by her gorgeousness. God, where were they before all of this. 

The hand from before went back to playing with your pussy, slipping a finger between your lips then moving away but now two hands were positioning your ass further up while another held one of your pussy lips away as the other hand plays around, “So pink and tight, makes me wanna ruin it,” Isabel said, “don’t you agree?” No answer was heard so you assumed the other girl nodded her head instead.

Lucy’s hand moved to your back again, pressing your chest against her and her other hand went to your head, moving it to rest it on her shoulder as she listened to your soft whimpers while the other two get to know your wet hole. Her hand played with your hair, moving her nails in it soothingly and the only thing keeping you in reality was the cool air against your naked skin. You almost forgot it was cold honestly but thanks to whoever spreading your lips, you were able to feel the air inside your wet pussy. 

“You two didn’t tell me how you found this slut,” you heard Celestia say, “I’m curious,.”

“We were walking and caught this one staring at us with her nipples almost sticking out of her dress, it was a sight to see,” Lucy explained calmly and moved her hand from your back to your nipple to pinch it firmly then let it go, “we talked and she seemed a bit.. tense? So we decided to help her since she seemed to be turned on by us,” you nodded your head as if to confirm her words before attaching your lips to her neck to start sucking on it softly, earning you a soft giggle from her, “what a cute slut, I might keep you after all of this.” Oh how you wished she would— all three of them actually. Who doesn’t want to be in this position everyday? Be fucked and praised by these gorgeous goddesses while people are jealously watching and secretly wishing it was one of them in your position.

You felt your clit being rubbed gently before it got pinched. Hard. It was painful, you admit, but felt good at the same time. A smack was heard coming from between your legs once again and a moan escaping your mouth made the three girls smile to each other. A finger found it's way to your vulva. It made circling motions on your clit before plunging deep inside you before pulling back shortly after. The woman behind you kept repeating the action over and over again as if she wanted to tease you to get you to beg for her fingers inside you. A whine left your mouth and you pushed your butt back, shaking it slightly as you held onto Lucy for balance, “Stop moving, slut!” Celestia ordered, slapping your buttocks firmly.

Just like minutes ago, two hands pulled your legs apart but this time, they moved up to expose your cunt, parting your pussy lips to show everyone the pink folds you hid between your legs, “Like what you see, ladies?” Asked Celestia and you felt a finger rubbing your wet folds, “So wet, so horny, so beautiful...” she murmured and suddenly slapped your still exposed folds causing you to jerk forward but the two hands remained holding your lips apart, “Let’s try to stretch that hole, yeah?” This time it was Lucy talking and you buried your face in her shoulder. 

“No,” Isabel said, “I know what you mean by stretching and I would rather ruin it instead of doing it gently,” you felt one of the hands let go of your cunt and a nail brush against your clit carefully, “She’s a slut, she should be treated as one and I’m sure she’ll like it if not love it.” At that, you let out a moan, letting her and everyone else know you wanted that, “That’s a good slut, let us hear your moans,” Isabel said then slapped your butt, “See? Even she wants that.” 

“This is a really uncomfortable position by the way,” Lucy said, motioning to the way you awkward straddled her lap, “Come on, sit on my lap, your dress will keep me clean,” she said sweetly and you blushed at her tone and to what she said, what were you gonna wear after all of this? Surely the dress would be soaked with your cum after all of this is over and you should probably pray nothing leaks on the blonde woman underneath you. You nodded your head and waited for the two women behind you to move their hands before turning round, now fully facing everyone again. 

“Okay, let’s see...” Celestia murmured, putting her hands on your waist and sliding you down a little so your head was resting against Lucy’s shoulder. She moved your legs up, putting both of your feet on either side of you so now you were fully exposed and open once again but this time your face was facing them along with your pussy and breats. 

Lucy placed her hands on both of your knees, keeping them parted and Celestia moved your butt, opening your legs even more before stepping back to admire her work, “Stunning, don’t you think?” She asked, glancing between the two of her friends and both of them nodded, “Sure, even though I can’t see anything,” Lucy mumbled and rolled her eyes. “Quit whining, you chose to sit there,” Isabel said and begin searching through her bag, “hey, that’s mine,” well, what you assumed was hers but turned out to be Lucy’s. 

You saw Isabel rolling her eyes and shake her head, starting to pull out something from the blonde’s purse. A mirror? “You always keep unnecessary things in your purse,” Celestia said while shaking her head. The mirror looked pretty, very fancy and expensive if you were to say so yourself. You would love to have a mirror like that but that probably costs a lot of money and you weren’t one to spend that much money on dumb shit. 

You raised your eyebrows at Isabel, wondering what she was going to do with it but she only stared at it before looking at Lucy then at your open cunt. She moved the mirror in front of you and positioned it in front of your wet, horny pussy. God, this felt humiliating. You can see everything in the mirror, you look so wet and they barely did anything. Was this what everyone was looking at earlier? Oh god. 

Lucy behind you let out a sweet giggle, letting go of one your knees and moving her hand to pet your pussy, “such a pretty pussy,” she whispered in your ear, “but also very very naughty,” she licked the tip of your ear and nibbled on it. “What did you expect from a whore?” Said Celestia before smacking your inner thigh, “should be taught a lesson.” 

Isabel was the calmest of the three, she rarely said anything, only spanking your pussy or rubbing your clit whenever she felt like it. She moved the mirror away and hummed to herself, eyeing the handle curiously before rubbing the bottom with her thumb, “I saw you looking at this earlier,” she was talking to you. You only stared up at her with confusion, face painted red in humiliation and desperation, “It’s pretty, isn’t it?” She asked and you nodded, not really finding it within you to open your mouth to answer. You didn’t really know where this was going, the ‘ooh’ coming from Celestia made you furrow your eyebrows in confusion before she giggled softly, “that’s a good idea, Isa,” she said and smiled down at you, “now you’ll be able to see your expressions while getting fucked.” 

You didn’t even have time to register what she meant before feeling the tip of the handle of handheld mirror push into your opening. Your eyes widening and your eyebrows raising, “Wh—what are you doing?” You asked and Isabel shrugged, still pushing the handle in. It didn’t hurt, it actually felt kind of nice with all the fancy stuff around the handle brushing against your walls. It felt so good. God, this made you feel even more of a slut than being fingered by the three. Your moans and whimpers were heard as the handle was shoved farther into you until it was fully inside. You looked down to see your reflection staring back at you, your slutty reflection was staring at your slutty face. 

Suddenly, two hands cupped your breasts but they didn’t belong to Lucy since hers were still holding your legs open as Isabel fucked you with the handle. It was Celestia. You didn’t know when did she move but she was no longer in front of you but instead behind you and Lucy and fiddling with your breasts. Tugging and twisting your nipples before squeezing and pinching them hard. 

You weren’t even feeling cold anymore, your body was being used and it felt good. So damn good. You were panting, the thrusting getting faster and harder. It was starting to feel short and small but you needed to cum. Maybe after you can ask them for something bigger. Like Celestia’s steel water bottle for example. It looked hard and nice, ready to be used on a slut and you were slut after all so. Maybe. 

Isabel continued pounding into you forcefully. “You like this, don’t you?” she demanded, “You like being fucked?” she asked, “you like being used by three random women in public like a whore? Is that your only purpose in life? Be fucked and used shamefully while everyone watches?” She slapped your cheek lightly, “Answer me you whore! Does this make you feel good? Are you gonna be our little slut? Our little public toy. 

“Y—yes,” you choked out between moans, feeling so close yet so far, “please fuck me! Use me! I’m nothing but a slut for you to use!” You screamed loudly, arching your back as you heard the three of them laugh softly, “god, please!” 

A few women were already touching each other, too turned on by this but no one wanted to be shamed by stripping off in public. After all, only whores and sluts do that and no one else was except for you. 

Another hard thrust and it was enough for your muscles to lock and for you to climax. Your spine arched, and your head was thrown back. A river of slick poured out over the handle and down on your dress covering Lucy’s lap. Face flushed and crumpled in pleasure and ecstasy. 

Silence. Only the sound of your panting and the lewd, wet noises coming from your pussy as Isabel continued thrusting before finally stopping once you were done. “That was hot,” you heard one of the women watching say. You opened your eyes slightly to look at the audience then looked up at Isabel before falling limply against Lucy. That was one of the best orgasms you have ever had, thanks to the three women still holding your body.

“We should definitely keep her,” you heard Lucy say to the other two and both of them mumbled a yes. The handle was still buried inside your folds but you didn’t mind it. 

A cold metal was brought up to your lips and you opened your eyes to look down. It was the cold water bottle, it should definitely replace the mirror handle inside your cunt. A good stretch is what you really need but for now, water comes first. 

Maybe they can fuck you with it then take you home so you can serve them properly. Yeah, that’s a good idea for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this or write other ideas, comment bellow (with an idea if that’s your option)! Also, any suggestions for the name? I suck at naming stuff.
> 
> (Please don’t copy my work to any other site ty)


End file.
